Picture Perfect
by Wicked R
Summary: A sort of vengeance on Noah fic. A distant time and land, a long way away. Noah is curious what happens a good time after he's gone, especially as far as his precious Clairebear is concerned. I'm writing it, so it's Sylaire. Also Paire and Syelle.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Future Perfect

Disclaimers: I don't own any supernatural powers or anything else to do with Heroes. If I had, the series would continue, no matter what.  
Genre: angst, supernatural, with connotations of romance. Hints of sickfic and hurt/comfort.

Rating: PG-15, in upcoming chapters, probably.

Summary/Set: A distant time and land, a long way away. Noah is curious what happens long after he's gone, especially as far as his precious Clairebear is concerned.

Pairing: I'm writing it, so it's Sylaire. Also Paire and Syelle. How, you'll see. Reference to Noren.

****

Note: inspired by Vespaer's brilliance and Far Distant Futures. Some of the concepts I use come from there.

Hiro did not promise anything. Nor how the place Noah arrived would look like, nor that the aged company agent will ever be able to go back to his own present, but Noah Bennet did not care. In his world, he was dying anyway, told he had a few weeks to live perhaps, with nobody around to care. The horn rimmed glasses stuck with him, but none of his family did, friends he didn't have and Lauren was long gone. Noah was seventy two years old and have not talked to his daughter for most of the last twenty. She would've come to see him under the circumstances for sure, if he'd left her a message that he's to die soon. Except he would never do that to her, to both of them actually. What good would that do, it'd just make them hurt them unnecessarily.

Instead, he intended to do a little spying. It was his style, it made him more comfortable with its prospects. So with the little contacts he had left, he traced down Hiro and asked him to send him roughly a thousand years into the future, to a location that was close to Claire.

Super Hiro told him however that while he had perfected his ability over the last couple of decades and felt more like the master of time and space than ever before, he could transport Noah without having to go himself with him, but could not be sure a given person will be present at where he sends him. What he feels when trying to find a place to transport to, is a strong connection that has a pull towards the searched for person, but might not necessarily be her or him.

So Hiro gave Noah a handshake and a hug that made them feel weird and raised his hand for a good bye with a silly grin that could not overshadow the sadness in his eyes till he lastly blinked the old man away to a cold and unfriendly planet the Japanese man himself had no desire to witness, nor experience.

The plane the ex agent was standing on was a blackened, arid surface, with puffs of smoke stemming from the dusty ground as if they were large bushes of ash, casting menacing shadows on the grey dominated scenery, with reddish brown clouds marring the dreary skies above. Driven by the natural instinct of a hunter that told him danger was afoot, Noah looked around for shelter even before the beams of multicoloured rays of light appeared, covering a great percentage of the ground in front of him and burning the lingering or perhaps newly sprung up flora, akin to moss, to cinders. The projectiles coming from above spread meticulously in every direction and it became obvious to Noah that even if he could find shelter, that would also be scorched with him under it, no matter what he did. The realization hit him just half a moment before he could grasp that even though he could see no ice, snow, or any indication of a vaguely arctic scenery, the chill in the atmosphere was starting to make his fingers freeze stiff and the only reason his lungs did not do the same was that there did not seem to be any air to be breathed in at all.

Well, that at least should save him from a slow and torturesome death, he concluded without much sentiment attached to the thought. His life was over a long time ago, three times over, when he lost his first wife, when his children and ex wife shunned him, when he could not save Lauren from the rage of a heroin lord she was to capture in Nicaragua. He had nothing to lose, bar for a few minutes of being able to observe an unquestionably different Claire, who he could not be sure would even remember what happened a thousand years ago or so. As pain was building up in his chest and spread outwards, his legs buckled by themselves and he would've let his eyes drift closed as well if not for the astounded, yet gruff voice he would've recognised anywhere, his arch enemy's. "What the freaking hell?"

Sylar lifted him up telekinetically like a rag doll and pulled him quickly over to himself from about fifty yards away till his face was as close to the other man's that the killer's breath misted his glasses. His breath! Noah took a deep, well needed gulp of air despite himself while Sylar scrutinized him to the last detail, not minding that the moving light rays near enough touched the top of their heads.

"Bennet. Is that really you?" Sylar cocked his head in much the same manner he'd always do, looking much the same as when the agent first captured him, although certain lines of tiredness and world-weariness seemed to have been etched onto his face. Or was it just the awkward lighting?

Noah nodded halfheartedly, taking in his surroundings with some amount of purpose once again. Being with Sylar was a far cry from where he had wanted to be and he couldn't quite follow how Hiro's ability of placing him into a location with a strong connection to Claire worked in this case, but he was convinced he would not get an immediate answer as Sylar himself seemed preoccupied with the projectiles that came their way.

The ex agent ducked on instinct once more, his palms touching the ground, unnecessarily, given that Sylar appeared to have created a protective bubble around themselves that made the dangerous beams bounce off. At the same time, in a whirlwind of events that occurred in a matter of seconds from him arriving to this time and place, Noah became aware that he could use his fingers all right, in fact he could use every part of his body. His surprise must've been showing on his features, since Sylar went into the trouble of explaining the situation, despite the attack they were under.

"There is heat on the side of the planet that is turned to its two suns as opposed to this side that only ever has the benefit of one distant one. I'm telekinetically drawing heated air around us from there." Apparently he could go into lengthy explanations as his protective shield was doing the work for him by itself.

"Air?" Noah echoed, sounding a little lost, more so than his reputation in his younger years would've allowed. How was it that previously he could not breathe?

"The planet has a thin atmosphere, but I can draw oxygen close to us in higher densities with the same ability," Sylar grabbed hold of the older man's arms standing face to face with him. His grip didn't seem rough, it was more like a solicitous and confidential gesture, "if not the whole surface gets burnt they will eventually realize someone's deterring the projectiles. We need to go. Hold on to my neck," was as much as Sylar took the bother to elucidate him with before lifting him off the ground and turning so that Noah could sit on his back. The ex agent only wondered a little as to why, till the evolved human stepped out onto the burnt vegetation, making the soles of his sandals immediately catch fire.

Sylar did not give it any importance, his job was to run as quickly as possible while maintaining enough air and temperature around them necessary for keeping them, or better said keeping Noah Bennet alive. His feet healed by themselves anyway, and then they healed again and again, till they didn't have to. The ex agent watched as the bottom of future Sylar's trousers extended and eventually formed thick boots on his legs, ones that could not go up in fire that easily. It was some sort of adapting regenerating mechanism and since the material it was made from was unlike anything he ever touched, Noah assumed it was an invention of the future and had nothing to do with the original cell regeneration ability of certain people. He had time enough to ponder, his transporter on two legs had been running for quite a while with him on his back.

Talking they didn't do, it would've been quite difficult given the circumstances. Sylar was occupied with advancing and using his abilities in a few different ways at the same time, and Noah was busy hanging on. He had started to feel cold again after a while, but assumed it was because he was not moving his muscles much. However, when the man carrying him gave little shudders a couple of times and stumbled a few, the time traveller had to speculate about whether Sylar's powers were waning under the constant and elongated pressure of an unknown enemy's unremitting assail. And for what crimes? The glasses wearing man couldn't stop himself from wondering.

By the way the serial killer's newly formed boots sounded on the ground, the surface became harder and it was not long before it was starting to give a clinking sound, as if it was metal. Even with the thin atmosphere, a deafening wind picked up some up the low and so far remaining vegetation and swirled the crawling bushes around, threatening to hit them in the head. The scenery changed once more and became dotted with stalactite like stone structures, denser and denser till Sylar had to go around them. Suddenly the ground dropped out from under them and they began to fall and getting detached from each other.

Stone walls around them, rocks at the bottom, the flashes of projectiles continuing above them in a colourful fashion and none of it worried Noah. He's always taken the life of an agent with a certain blasé attitude and it would've been ridiculously unlikely ending up crushed on rocks if he got this far.

They landed softly, presumably due to Sylar, or perhaps the planet's gravity was less considerable than what he was used to. Looking around, Noah determined they were in some sort of chamber, or room, when the ceiling started to close over from two sides.

"Now comes the hard part," Sylar commented and waved a finger at him, depositing the old man in a chair with straps that went around him automatically right before the room moved and the shuttle, plane or whatever they were in started to ascend quickly.

Soon, Noah understood what his once partner meant by the comment. Sylar had to produce a protective shield not just around them, but their transport vessel as well. Through the only window ahead, the aged agent spotted their attackers. Perhaps about a dozen planet size space ships, with all their weapons now trained on them as they turned to face Sylar's small space craft.

Noah recognized no equipment on board, but he was sure there shouldn't be as much smoke, or burning smell..the constricting sensation in his chest returned. There was no oxygen.

Tbc


	2. Breathing Space

Chapter 2: Breathing

Noah became aware of a continuous, calming, reassuring, soft hissing that reminded him of the sound of breathing and he tried out the theory with a big deep, refreshing breath before he dared to open his eyes. He was in the same seat, with the straps keeping him hostage. They seemed to have been from the same material as Sylar's clothes and had adjusted themselves to Noah's measurements. They were there to keep him safe, supposedly, and with the changes in speed that he experienced when Sylar had been working the controls, he needed them.

The walls were bent and charred everywhere, just like the ground had been on the planet, but the smoke was now being sucked out into a grated hole on the floor, the explanation for the hissing sound. Most of the windowpane was crimped and undulating, as if it had been under high tempereatures too. Only a small part remained undamaged and that was where Noah could see nothing, but the dark space and far away stars. No attackers, no spaceships, no projectiles. Withal, he had to wonder how their vessel held together.

Sylar lay face down on the floor beside his control chair, in a puddle of dried blood of extensive amounts, presumably from bleeding out more than once, although no wounds were visible and his clothes regenerated along with himself. Maybe now it was time for that talk, Noah decided, especially that he was not able to get out his chair without help.

"Sylar!" He yelled, missing the chance to use his legs for a good kick. That's how you wake that excuse for a human, no? Or perhaps a lower voltage shock of a taser would do better. "Sylar!" He shouted, annoyed by his situation when he noticed that the killer did not move, not even as much as breathing would've necessitated. Apparently a lot more was needed to bring him to consciousness than the sound of his name.

From his restricted position, Noah could only try a couple more things to try to wake him up, like shuggle the chair and generally make as much noise as he could, but no matter how hard he yelled, or stomped the floor, nothing worked. He continued till he could care any about his own well being and then he was too tired to and his thirst had accentuated by his throat drying out. An eternity must've passed and by then the old and evolution imperative weary man has given into his fate. Not as if he would've known how much time had gone by or noticed the difference between day and night.

Despite his frail state of health though, Noah bolted straight up shocked as much as his restraints let him when out of the blue, loud and clear, what sounded like Claire's calm and sweet voice blasted out from one of the consoles. "Sylar, come in. Do you copy? Over."

A moment passed and his daughter's voice sounded again through the radio and across unbounded space and he had no doubts about its owner anymore. "I repeat, come in. Sylar, please come in."

"Sylar, touch that bloody button already!" Claire added a little later a tad annoyed, "we need your coordinates for rendezvous."

Noah tried to get out his bounds with renewed object, although he had no idea where to find the switch Claire was talking about. He made some more purposeful noise, but his companion remained rigid, motionless and in an unnatural position.

"Sylar, where are you, baby? Damn it, Peter, this is the same frequency we always use and he's not answering," Claire declared in a nervous tone.

"I'm sure he's all right," Peter's voice followed promptly, "Sylar, we're switching to emergency protocols..coming round moon Nabbakka L to find you. Let us know if this is unnecessary. Peter out."

"Love you, Claire out," resonated in Noah's head and if he could've, he would've pressed his palms onto his ears as this was the exact moment Claire must've decided to turn up to volume as a final attempt to get Sylar's attention. Unknowingly to her, her father scowled as if in pain, and it was more from the meaning of those words, rather then the volume they were spoken with.

Claire's idea seemed effective though as Sylar's head turned into a more comfortable and normal position. Nothing happened for a little while, but then the evolved human finally pulled himself into squatting, a small groan escaping his gritted teeth as he did so. His eyes were still half closed, reaching a shaking hand up to the consoles. He mumbled his first words on impulse, they were hardly audible. Noah could've missed them if he could not see his lips move, "love you Claire." A bit more conscious and cognisant of what had to be done, he left his microphone on to let his friends know of the required coordinates while he could and his dizzy mind let him focus enough, "266.8; 102.8..128.5.."

It was Claire's perturbed sigh that was coming through the ether next, "Peter did you get that?"

"I'm kinda busy here fighting around twelve shranriat vessels at the same time, and trying to keep us vaguely on course," came Peter's rushed answer.

"I've found your location on the stellar map," Claire reported a little later, "you're only .35 lightyears off from where you should be. What happened? You were supposed to lay low."

"Like he can," Peter laughed.

"Did you use up all your energy again, Sylar?" Claire asked uneasily. She couldn't remember how many times they'd had that same conversation, but there were about half a dozen times she could think of just over the last century when Sylar needed some sort of rescue or at least help.

"I had luggage," the accused defended himself, glancing into Noah's direction, "you're still under attack? What are your coordinates?"

"We're all right," Peter's calm voice responded, "rest. We should get to you in less then an hour if you remain where you are."

"Copy that. Sylar out," he said on a tired voice and turned off communications. He would've flied the vessel over to them if they needed him, but was in fact glad they didn't. The immortal fiddled with the controls some more, opened a hatch to take out a couple of pouches of water and took one over to Noah before opening his. Sylar never looked him in the eyes when he passed him, nor uttered a word and by the looks of it, Noah could well assume it was because he was way too fatigued and dozy for such things.

A shelf pulled out from the bulkhead and converted into a bed at the evolved human's touch. Sylar dropped onto it heavily like sack of potatoes. At this moment it appeared to Noah that his once adversary suddenly looked all the years he had experienced. For the fraction of a second, Noah felt compassion for him, after all, regardless the reason, that man shared the same burden as his own daughter.

"Wake me up in a few days," Sylar groaned before closing his heavy eyelids, "don't touch anything," he said with a sigh and then remained as motionless as if he was out cold again.

Tbc


	3. Vivacity

Chapter 3: Vivacity

Sylar had been talking non-sense. How could Noah have possibly touched anything if he was still strapped into the seat? He hoped the man of the future was talking rubbish as far as his time scales were concerned as well as the old man hardly thought he could manage a few days in his current position. At least he could clench his thirst with the pouch his travel companion gave him.

The water did not taste like any water he had ever tried before and after careful consideration and reading the inscription on the pack, most of which he had no idea what it meant, he had to conclude however that the pouch was actually not water per se, but a form of nutritional drink, that filled him up quickly and satisfyingly and made him so comfortable and at ease that he had possibly fell asleep himself, unperturbed by his current circumstances.

Noah had absolutely no prior warning to the doors opening to his side, he had no idea if and when the vessel slowed, stopped, came into contact with anyone. So he looked rather helpless and prisonerlike and dependent and everything he would've never wanted to, when the intruder stepped in.

The two men, the one standing in the entrance way and the one tied to the chair did not recognize each other, at least not at first. To the intruder's defence, he only took one glance at the trapped elderly and quickly establishing the old one was of no consequence for the time being, he rushed over to Sylar and very primitivelike for the era, he checked his forehead and his pulse, making the ability collector stir. "You can sleep it off, I just need your kinetic quickening. You're trailing almost the entire Shranriat flotilla behind you if you haven't noticed," the grey haired man said dynamically, with amused undertones.

Sylar offered his hand and the two shared a handshake, cordial and brotherly, clutching fingers, rather than the brief, formal touch of palms. At the same time, a fleeting glow passed between them. The handshake developed into a grip as Sylar pulled himself up into a sitting position taking advantage of the other man's strength, where he remained arched and ready for action, but resting till his assistance was necessary.

Claire's immediate, disconcerted voice could be heard, although Noah wasn't sure where it came from, "Peter, you know I don't like it when you exchange your cell regeneration with anything! And it's not because you get a few minutes older each time you get rid of my power!" She protested, "is it really worth it?"

Peter looked up, "what's the worse that could happen to me with two immortals around? I can take the one right ability back any time."

"I'm not around yet," the eternally girl reminded him, "but I will be, once I set this craft to self destruct when the Shranriat are close enough to be affected. Claire out."

"Peter Petrelli? Is that you?" The bound man wondered. Although he had heard his daughter use that given name and he had seen ability replication at work, this Peter looked nothing like the young man he remembered as Angela's son. This person didn't have all that much hair, that grey too, he was slightly, but comfortably overweight and initially on first sight Noah judged him as not much younger than himself. Although if he thought about it, the shiny teeth, the newcomer's muscle tone and the hint of what was once handsome features was reminiscent of the determined and congenial person he once knew as Peter.

The questioned spaceman gave him a funny look and took stock of his clothes and the rest of his appearance. "Petrelli you say?" Sylar displayed a small smile behind him, waiting for his friend to come to his own conclusions.

"I haven't heard that name in centuries." The new arrival forgot about their pursuers for a moment, and knelt in front of Noah's chair to fold one of the seat's arms open, pulling a large, mirrorlike object out the side of it that he held in front of the man of the past. Words and letters came up on its screen, but it was again some language the ex agent didn't recognise.

"You really are Bennet," Peter shook his head and gave a whistle of appreciation, "you have some ancient disease none of the last few generations have heard of! And I can assure nowadays not just immortals like us have centuries long life spans!" He offered his hand to the old company man and shook the other's warmly. "Wait a minute, this will take longer than usual, cause the program has a little trouble treating twenty-first century illnesses without being given pointers. Nobody would have the need!" He touched the screen, making a few different coloured light come out from the mirror, that reflected on Noah's body. "That's it, you're not a dying man anymore. There's no reason why you shouldn't go on for another hundred years or so."

Sylar grunted with the prospect of having his old arch enemy around for god knows how long and would've commented if their spacecraft would've not started to be shaking with a renewed attack. "Would it not be better to take your Glider?" He finally asked, referring to the vessel Peter and Claire arrived with, forced to return to more pressing matters.

"Oh, the Glider exploded last year," Peter let him know offhandedly, leaving Noah where he was tied up and taking his place at the controls as if he would've forgotten the time traveller's existence. "The shuttle we came in is too little for all of us. You will just have to keep this dinghy in one piece. Do you think you can control particle fusion?"

The answer could be assumed from Sylar's nod, but could not be heard as Claire burst in, the door sizzling shut red and searing behind her. "I'll give you into trouble later," she grunted towards Sylar, but she did not have any time to assess his condition, let alone consider anything else in the room as urgent action of getting themselves out of line of fire was necessary. She took her place beside Peter at the helm and the three evolved humans started working together and in unison as a well oiled mechanism themselves in such a swift manner as some automatic algorithm.

Tbc


	4. Without Due Care and Attention

Chapter 4: Without Due Care and Attention

A now untied Noah wasn't sure what to expect to see in a distant future. He had many theories, hopes and assumptions. Some part of him went as far as not believing that even an indestructible girl like his daughter could be alive after so much time, and he had certainly hoped Sylar wasn't, or the very least that he had nothing to do with Claire. What's more, he did not intend to do much more than observe and would've even went out his way to avoid interaction. He had often wondered how her experiences spanned out and how an immortal would change and feel about events long past, how much would they forget? He wasn't sure of as much that she would recognise him, even though he was important enough in both Sylar and Peter's lives that they did take very little time to match his current appearance with a younger one.

So when the three evolved humans finally shook their pursuers and Claire was finished with strangling Sylar with hugs and suffocating her inadvertently present dad by caressing the killer's face gently and affectionately, she finally realized from Peter and Sylar's stolen looks and awkward gestures that something was up. "What's wrong, beautiful?" She asked, tracing her hand along the tall man's longer than Noah had ever seen, dark hair, "bad news? More planets were taken and included in the protectorate?" Her face turned more concerned, "Planet Annunna can not be in danger, can it? Or has it fallen already?"

Sylar shook his head quickly, but wasn't quite sure how to drop the big news on the unsuspecting blonde, who was too focussed on him to notice much else. "You didn't meet someone with the ability of defragmentation or anybody else interfering with your powers?" She sounded more worried now that this idea occurred to her and was looking intently into his eyes to find her answer.

"It's nothing like that," Sylar said, smiling softly, moved by her concern.

Meanwhile, Peter had decided to take matter into his own hands, seeing that Sylar was more inclined to enjoy her touch, rather than bother himself with an old enemy, a shadow of a distant past, who's presence was so surreal in itself it felt doubtful he was actually there. Or was it that he did not like himself or more so Claire reminded of the serial killer maddo he once was?

The ex paramedic stepped behind the blonde and put a hand on her shoulders, coaxing her gently to turn. "I'll show you what's up." He took her by the hand and led the bamboozled over to the chair aside, where Noah would've wanted to sink into a hole. He knew how Claire hated being spied on and he didn't know how she'd react to him coming all this way just to check up on her. He didn't even know how he could assume they would simply continue their relationship how it was when centuries have passed for the indestructible girl, but his mortal and narrow mind could not cope with the concept of millennia worth experiences at the moment. "I'm sorry, this was just one thing I needed to do," he said nevertheless.

Claire stared at him blankly and blinked, then looked at his companions back and forth. If it wasn't quite clear that she did not recognize his aged father, she made it certain with her question, "am I supposed to know him or what?" Sylar couldn't help himself not having a hearty laugh, even Peter sniggered, which in turn made Claire even more confused and Noah even more wanting to be somewhere else. So much for making a good impression on your children. What an ironic twist of fate. Your enemies will know you forever, your daughter will forget you. His rational mind told him not to judge as a quite a few lifetimes had passed, that was all the explanation that was needed, but it still hurt.

"I kinda thought he looked just like your dad," Peter waved a finger airily towards the supposed to be dead give away, not worn for practically a full thousand years horn rimmed glasses. "Ehem. Your dad."

The still young looking woman took on the classical appearance of a typical dumb blonde, slow, gaping and absent-minded, so much so that her friends had to fight with their face muscles again not to burst out laughing. "You have the ability of illusions," she turned to Sylar, "but I still don't see the joke."

Noah sighed resignedly. He might not be dying now, but it had certainly felt like it, "no joke." He chose his words carefully, not to rub her up the wrong way, " Hiro sent me into the future so I can take one last look at you."

Claire shook her head stubbornly, and continuously ignored the old man like he hadn't existed, hardly taking in his appearance, "well, illusions can talk! Sylar! This is so not funny! You worry us sick by barely being able to respond and then come up with some senseless prank!" She gesticulated wildly towards the so called illusion, his sharp, gloomy, intent look catching her eyes, "I have to say you have done a quite a good job though, from memory. He does look like my dad would've later in life, it's only that Bennet was more forlorn and apprehensive and less twitchy than this one. And the haircut is different!" She said as she was scrutinising him without eye contact and as how one would study a statue or a painting.

"Holy…!" Noah cursed, although inwardly admitted, he must've been an unbelievable sight, "that went better than I'd expected.." He sighed. Peter paled a little, wincing. The situation had somewhere along the line stopped being funny and turned into uncomfortable.

"That's odd, there was a time I would've given anything to destroy that man, tear him down, make him suffer in every way possible and give him what he deserved," Sylar shook his head slowly, "instead, I have saved him several times and protected all that was dear to him. Well, I guess not everybody dies. Funny how that works."

Claire looked at Sylar startled, taken aback by that voice, that playful, ironic, hidden hurt tone. His sharp, biting accent added to the effect, recognizably from New York, and it sounded exactly how it would've with their first, longer conversation, when once a young, budding woman, she was lying on a certain table in California with a bare brain, being told how special she was.

There was now an affronted look on her face as she tried to figure out the meaning of all this, the reason behind her lover reverting to an old self of him, even if for a minute. If the Sylar she once met as a teenager did not exist anymore, how and why did his conduct remind her of that person and how in the heavens did a shadow of him still exist within her boyfriend? But the sudden appearance of the monster he once was considered to be or at least the drive for Sylar to act so, could only mean one thing though, that something triggered it and that something, or more so that somebody was who her two lovers claimed it was.

Her attention turned back to the man standing a mere arm's reach from her, to his cringing expression and the hopefulness that was flickering in his eyes, just like when he had always hoped that his family did not know enough about him or his work to hate him for what he was doing day in, day out as a company agent. Realization budding in her, Claire was now more taken aback than before. She did not know what to say, think or feel, but her emotions spoke for themselves when tears started to flow down her round, flawless cheeks. "It had better not be some joke or a hoax or something!" She warned Peter and Sylar, but stepped up to the old man, "and you had better be..my dad?"

"I'm really here Clairebear," Noah said apprehensively.

"What took you so long?" Claire scolded before embracing him.

Tbc


	5. Peace and Quiet?

Chapter 5: Peace and Quiet?

The outdated company agent had a lot to learn. Perhaps not surprisingly, it was Peter who chose to fill him in on major universe events that he needed to understand now that apparently he would not be expected to die of old age for another hundred years or so, nor need any glasses, horn rimmed or not.

Noah was knocked for six to learn that the cosmos' order was largely dictated by another old acquaintance who did not know how to die. He should have killed him when he had the chance. It seems that Samuel Sullivan did not give up his chance for world domination. Separating the carnival people from him and jailing him did not slow his ascension down for too long, it was in fact in there in custody he met other evolved humans whose power he could use to free himself and them. Instead of a carnival, he had organized a religious cult instead, attracting mainly people with abilities who were hoping for a higher power who listened to and solved their specific life problems.

At first it was only states like Wyoming, Nebraska and Idaho were the places to keep away from if any evolved human wished to avoid being brainwashed or any other person wanted to retain their free agency and a dictatorial approach to government. A mere hundred years later it was most of the planet. Thankfully by that time many colonies were established in other places in the solar system and beyond, unfortunately the rate of exploring the universe and meeting other species was not much faster than the rate with which Samuel's domain extended and integrated different types of aliens. Noah did not have knowledge of many of the locations in the Universe Peter had mentioned, but he did understand that much of the resistance and uncontrolled areas were in and around the Carina Dwarf Galaxy and that they were on route to one of the planets in this system, Annunna, that was protected by a bunch of mutant aliens' cloaking ability.

After the initial excitement, agitation, tension and the need for catching up, Noah found the monotone journey past the stars, inside the small, non-stimulating spacecraft, tedious and droning. He had no useful knowledge to help with navigation or flying and there was only so much Claire felt the need to share with a long lost relative. They couldn't avoid the situation feeling weird and somewhat uncomfortable, so he saw best to remain a simple observant most of the time sitting or lying about on the bed they have provided him with.

The three people of the future took turns watching the controls of the vessel, although Claire and Peter had insisted upon Sylar taking shorter shifts. Right enough, the ability collector appeared to have needed a lot of sleep as he used most of his free time for the purpose and that in turn made the blond rather tense and needy of Peter's cuddles, reassurance and chaste kisses. Noah felt like he was in the way, he could tell, Claire felt too self conscious in her father's presence to go any further than kisses, but it was rather self evident that her relationship with the ability mimic was not devoid of intimate physical the old time traveller decided he would give them space. If he was pretending to be sleeping as well, perhaps nobody would feel interrupted and disturbed.

It was Claire's rotation by the helm right after Peter's double shift, the Petrelli was taking his well earned rest and Noah was lying with half closed eye lids, once again avoiding the weirdness of meeting your daughter, so much more older and experienced than yourself.

Claire was sitting with her back to him, humming to herself softly and quietly, her fingers only briefly and occasionally swiping across the displays on the large monitor. She slowly moved to the music of her own making, a soft, content humming, swaying side to side. Suddenly she leaned a little forward, stopped all movement and sound, and remained rigidly rooted in the middle, like a statue.

Noah winced a little and almost asked if there was trouble from some alien life form ahead, but then Claire gave a deep sigh and some slow moans that puzzled the old man quite a lot as he could not make any sense of it. Her eyes were closed tight shut when she buried her own nails into her bare thighs, breathing unevenly and shallow, but louder. The ex agent was completely clueless till the blond exhaled, "oh, God, don't stop," she breathed, raising her head to look into Sylar's direction.

The man displaced from his time did not dare to follow her gaze, but he could still see from the corner of his eyes that Sylar was now sitting on his bed with a smug and playful expression, a palm raised in the air, with his fingers moving slowly and sensuously up and down, watching his lover's face for reactions. Noah barely managed withholding a gasp of shock and keeping the sickness raising past his throat was a real challenge. The evolved human was using his fine tuned telekinesis to pleasure his partner!

Noah wanted to know no more, big time, so he squeezed his eyes shut as much as he could, along with pressing an ear into the pillow tightly and covering his other ear with his hand. He certainly did not want to know how good at using his powers Sylar was, but the muffled moans were hard to tune out. He was fuming, secretly envious of the once watchmaker. Noah could not remember an occasion he was anywhere near as successful with the ladies.

Unknown to Noah, Sylar was now rhythmically pumping a perfectly calibrated force into her pussy from across the room and through her protective, but light space suit they used inside the vessel. He picked up the pace, making heat spread through the woman's body in a way only he could make happen and he shared her heat only by having the opportunity of being able to see her moving like an instrument to his music as he played it.

A shiver of pleasure went through him, making his penis twitch and come to life. Even if he could satisfy her telekinetically without difficulty, he had missed touching her, especially that they were engaged with different missions at far away galaxies over the last years.

Not breaking the flow and continuing his remote control ministrations, Sylar slid down his bed and crawled over to the command chair on two knees and one hand, his gaze fixed on his target, along with the telekinetic aim of his other arm. He undressed both of them with the same ability using a single, off hand flick of a thumb before he reached her, facilitating for that fundamental and desired tactile sensation under his fingers he had been dreaming about.

Though his eyes were clouded with desire for her, he did catch a glimpse of the old Bennet turning towards the wall with an aghast expression, in spite that he was obviously and desperately making sure he heard or saw nothing, and that for quite a while. Sylar gave him only a mere thought, but it felt good to be aware that some evil had remained in him as he enjoyed making Noah embarrassed.

Claire did not open her eyes, but widened the gap between her thighs. She knew what was coming. Sylar put his palms on the inside of her legs and pushed them further apart to make room for himself. Their surroundings faded, he only ever had eyes for her. His fingers skimmed along the sensitive skin of the insides of her thighs, followed by lingering, slow kisses back and forth. The blonde pushed forward in wonderful agony arching back and expressed her frustration with a whimper, it wasn't her legs she wanted him to give attention to.

Sylar touched her folds lightly, parted them and blew some deliberatly measured air onto them, tickling her most sensitive area. She would not have his teasing though. Throwing her head back onto the backrest of the chair, she put her legs over his shoulders, bringing herself close to the source of her pleasure and closed around his neck tightly, holding him in place, daring him to refuse her satisfaction.

Even though he started using his tongue like she demanded, he slid it back and forth across her pussy teasingly at first. It was only when her fingers gripped his middle length hair with an iron grip, rigidly and firm, not letting him roam, that he started circling her clit and hit her spot precisely and intentionally, making her whole body flood with heat, powerful sensations, and burning desire. How she needed this. Peter was her lover, equal and partner in everything, her support and companion, yet it was only Sylar who could bring about satisfactorily intense emotions in her necessary to make her feel alive after the boredom and monotony of a millennium's worth of days and nights.

Her breathing became completely uneven, moans intensifying. She was ready, more than ready in fact and he knew it. Claire bit her bottom lip hard as she tried to restrain herself, drawing blood, her lust out of control. It was doubtful she would've been able to process any thought at this moment, let alone remember shadows from her past. She could not hold on. Suddenly jumping, the blonde immortal pushed his head backwards and towards the floor, barely able to move over him due to shivering with desire. It was her keen

weight pounding into him that rendered him horizontal.

Their eyes met and locked, his intense need answering her back from the pools of his soul and the small woman curled her fingers around his straining cock to pull him inside herself…

Tbc


	6. Special

Chapter 6: Special

Although Noah had managed to remain oblivious and forcibly ignorant to the display of intimacy and passion between the immortal lovers for the most part, he had decided to take up an even more observatory and non active position from then on. He had been sure that Claire did not know that he was awake, although to tell the truth it was more likely that she had completely forgotten about his existence and presence. Her detachment was what he had been anticipating, yet he felt disappointed.

Simultaneously, he was starting to comprehend how much the world has changed since his time. He could only conclude from their behaviour, they were doing what they thought was within acceptable limits and the remaining few days to their destination were not too bad after all.

Claire had been in a much better and relaxed mood ever since the event Noah tried to blank out, but whatever the reason was, the results seemed very beneficial for his bizarrely reinstated ties with his daughter. They have made an effort to recall some pleasant and amusing memories from the time they were living under the same roof and reminiscenced about things of the twenty-first century. A father-daughter relationship would never be possible under the circumstances, but they found the connection was still there and Noah arrived to a point where he could actually hope that Claire would not just be happy, but also comfortable with keeping him in her life.

His prospect for second chances didn't come to a close with that possibility though because planet Annunna turned out to be his next surprise. All the way down from orbit and the glide over to their landing pad, Noah could see no evidence of civilized developments, and intelligent life only represented itself in some sporadic, mainly circular edifices that walled the excessive vegetation off.

When they came to a halt above a middle sized circle, slowly hovercrafted inside and parked their vehicle next to the interior wall, Noah wondered why they went there in the first place and what benefits could come to such a stop, when it appeared that there was nothing exciting around, what's more, the population was either zero, or close to it, as he could see nobody around.

The little group started towards what he could assume was their accommodation, a dwelling that resembled a huge whitish shell with a pink tint. A figure tan towards them happily from that direction, and soon it became clear that it was a human woman, barefoot and scarcely dressed, bar for a long, white dress that did not leave much to the imagination given its virtual see-throughness. She was blond, lithe and beautiful, and leaped around the newcomers in an overactive manner, undoubtedly happy with the arrivals.

The thee immortals hugged her back at length as well, then the host's attention drifted to the vehicle they arrived with, "looks like she needs a charge, doesn't she?" And it was only when the barefoot woman with short hair emanated a blue light from her palms that she directed towards the thrusters that Noah recognized her as Elle Bishop.

"There's plenty of time for that later, Eleanor, thanks," Claire put a hand round the back of the other golden-haired beauty, "it's Sylar who I think could do with your attention," she turned Elle back towards the taller immortal, "he had overestimated the strength of his powers as usual," she rolled her eyes.

The electricity manipulator slowly snaked her hands up Sylar's arms, her eyes solely focussed on taking him in now. Claire turned to his father's direction to explain, "Elle refined her ability and is able to charge up any entity, living or not, with their respective appropriate form of oomph they require and that includes an aptitude to self charge. That is how she had not only stays alive when physical harm comes to her, but can give herself little charges to enliven her cells and make herself look young."

The person in question looked sharply back, her lips slightly parted while her puzzled inner thought process gave no results whatsoever. Then her head tilted, "are we sharing info because we're killing this one anyway?" She asked in an impious manner, that made Noah wonder whether she was joking or not.

Sylar saw great potential for awkwardness and discomfiture for all participants, so it was him who took the chance to talk, his wayward streak manifest, "Elle, may I introduce you to one of your oldest partners ever, Mr. Bennet."

A slow smile spread over the electric woman's face, followed by an appreciative nod and whistle, "minor problem here Noah, your gun would be seriously outdated."

"I've seen enough different types of projectiles during my so far short time in this future, so I think I can manage," the ex agent reciprocated, stunned, but finding that somehow secretly he was happy another one of those doubtful evolved human lives turned out to be all right.

Elle directed her questioning eyes towards the other woman, once again curling her fingers around Claire's arm in a confidential manner. Her whole behaviour was catlike, elegant and charming, Noah found it hard to decide whether that was because she had changed and became more tactful or rather because she had kept her penchant towards the wicked and nefarious.

Claire must've had a favourable opinion of her seeing that the two women chatted cordially and harmoniously while on the short walk up to the house or whatever the rather flat, concave structure was, they were heading in the direction of.

It was Peter's turn to be his guide and the Petrelli explained that pretty much everything on the planet, including the technology necessary to allow for and maintain the required conditions for the abundant flora and the favourable atmosphere was provided by their still quite capricious Elle Bishop. In other words, this was her planet, one of the main sanctuaries for the fugitives of the Samuel Sullivan Sovereignty.

"Oh, he needs a room to himself, doesn't he?" Elle looked back at Noah when they reached the spacious hall area inside the house. She winked at Claire and touched one of the walls, pushed it a little gently in different directions with every finger, which resulted in the interior starting to shift slowly, making a hollow that was forming at the side of the large room, like a small bedroom as apparently the walls were made of and could function the same way as clothes did, changing to requirement.

Peter nonetheless filed the time traveller towards a large, low, round table, around which the others had already sat down. Noah was not sure where Elle produced a peach pie from, but he surely enjoyed a plate of cuisine reminiscent of the twenty first century, as opposed to the rations they ate while aboard the ship, provisions he did not as much as recognize the texture of, let alone know what it was made of. That the peach pie presumably had no real flour or peaches in it in fact did not matter to him at the moment, he comforted himself with the little bit of familiarity the taste gave him, reminding him of his time he had spent in the tradition of "one of us, one of them" of the company, when he had been paired up with the Bishop girl and had the chance to savour her cooking.

Continuing with the feeling of the moment, dinner passed in quiet, happy conversation that Noah could relate to in its atmosphere, even if he did not know of the people and events the chatting was about. The participants swapped places slowly and unnoticeably, but while at the beginning of the meal it was the two women that were in close proximity, now Sylar was rubbing to and ended up practically attached to Elle, their bodies adhering as if they were conjoined while Claire held hands with Peter, although in a much more reserved manner.

"Just take him to bed already!" Claire sighed finally exasperated. It was perhaps strange, but she sometimes still found it hard to share her lovers with others still, after all these years, although she had no trouble with sharing herself.

Elle and Sylar's soft, but wayward smiles melted together the same way as their bodies did and when they disappeared behind another newly formed wall, Claire leaned back in Peter's arms, looking for his comfort. She may as well occupy herself with her older looking lover as she knew from experience that Sylar will not do with just one night of disappearing with her electric friend. It could be days before those two emerged, but at least by then Sylar will be completely charged and fit and she had to also admit that her ability was not the sole reason they liked having Elle around. They were a tight circle, the four of them were unique in a way that nobody else in the universe understood. Her gaze rested upon her father, so oddly and improbably having ended up with them. How could she make him understand what Sylar, Elle and they all meant to each other?

She shook her head. She'll have to talk to Peter and figure out a plan of what to do with Noah Bennet and where to deposit him where he could be safe and bother no one. Cause sure as hell he did not understand evolved humans ever, and he was not much more likely to appreciate them now.

The End.


End file.
